


Правила игры для людей со шрамами на глазах

by Marlek, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Ratings: PG, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: Немного про интуицию Зоро или когда проблемы со зрением роднят людей.
Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133045
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Правила игры для людей со шрамами на глазах

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Rileniya

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
Старик в фиолетовой накидке и со шрамом поперёк лица странный.

Дело не в закрытых глазах и наличии при этом меча, вовсе нет. Зоро знает, что это меч, а не клюка, чувствует, видит внутренним зрением. Дело не в какой-то непонятной верёвке, обмотанной вокруг шеи, не в деревянных сандалиях, которые клацают о вымощенную булыжником мостовую громко, неприлично громко в тишине переулка. У Кинемона такая же обувь, а звучит она по-другому. Клац-клац-клац, я здесь определенно неспроста. Время замедляет течение, делает всё вокруг предельно резким. Солнце падает резаными лучами, ветер дует строго в одну сторону. Мусора нет во всём городе, и краски такие яркие, словно конфеты, которые Поварёшка делает для Чоппера.

От старика тянет опасностью и силой, густой и осязаемой, неприятной в этом размалеванном прянично-игрушечном городке. Она тянет вниз, заставляет пригнуть голову, а тело припасть к земле. От неё жарко, от неё страшно, от неё хочется убежать, вот только радиус действия приличный, далеко за пределами города. Обхватит, догонит, расплющит в лепешку. Клац-клац-клац, и нет тебя.

Зоро чуть поводит плечами, смаргивая наваждение, щурит глаз за стёклами очков — нужно понять, что говорят ему инстинкты. Ло через Нами чётко дал понять: лишняя драка — лишнее привлечение внимания.

И потому много позже совсем не ожидает помощи перед прутьями Клетки, совсем не ждёт слов за спиной от человека, которого дозорные — а ведь он угадал! — признают адмиралом:

— Я помогу вам.

Зоро в ответ просто улыбается и призывает Волю Вооружения. Всё-таки интуиция его никогда не подводила — этот старик в фиолетовой накидке действительно странный. Но странный не значит плохой. Луффи непременно захочет его в команду. Не дай Гранд Лайн, конечно, только адмирала Дозора им в команде не хватало, но Зоро чувствует, что Луффи бы ответил: «А что, здорово же!». Клац-клац-клац, и та сила, что пригибала голову к земле, теперь давит на нити Клетки, упрямо и настойчиво. Сильно и решительно. Дозорные тоже бывают хорошими ребятами. Зоро улыбается шире. Он знает это предельно чётко, как и то, что после тех пяти минут, которые им нужно продержаться, Луффи наваляет этому ублюдку Дофламинго по первое число.

Клац-клац-клац, и очередной Шичибукай в списке отпизженных пиратами Соломенной Шляпы.

Зоро знает.

Интуиция, чёрт её подери.


End file.
